


Death and Love

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, short drabbly thing, what is this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia thinks about death a lot and is not afraid of it, but begins to savor her time when she meets Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Love

Someday, Aradia thinks, she will die.

She doesn't know when she will die or how she will die, but she knows she will die someday.

Her heart will stop and her breath will cease, she knows.

That will be the day she dies, the day her life is extinguished.

The thought does not scare her or make her uncomfortable, not in the least.

She supposes life is okay, you see, not bad enough to mope and look forward to the day she dies or good enough to fight for and dread the day she dies.

Not until she meets Sollux.

You'll die someday, she tells him when they first meet, your heart will also stop and your breath will also cease.

He nods and says he knows. He says he is not afraid of that day, but he does not look forward to it.

Sollux understands how Aradia feels and indulges her when she wants to talk about death.

She tells him her heart will stop and her breath will cease, someday, someday she will die.

Sollux tells her the same thing.

Aradia pities him.

Sollux pities her too.

Someday, Aradia thinks, she will die.

She doesn't know when she will die or how she will die, but she knows she will die someday.

Her heart will stop and her breath will cease, she knows.

That will be the day she dies, the day her life is extinguished.

The thought does not scare her or make her uncomfortable, not in the least.

She is not scared because it is only someday.

She is not scared because she has many days left before that someday.

Someday is far away, and she will approach it with Sollux.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is either dont worry


End file.
